


Fifteen Days

by went_z



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/went_z/pseuds/went_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Fifteen Day to Live<br/>Pairing(s): Gerard/Frank<br/>Rating: R<br/>Warning(s): Sex intended, language morbid<br/>Summary: If you had fifteen days to live, what would you do?<br/>Word Count: 3,142<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fifteen Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fifteen Day to Live  
> Pairing(s): Gerard/Frank  
> Rating: R  
> Warning(s): Sex intended, language morbid  
> Summary: If you had fifteen days to live, what would you do?  
> Word Count: 3,142  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Everyone's had a list of things they'd like to accomplish before they die. Crazy things, things that seem out of this world. Like date a celebrity, win a Grammy, go to Mars. But I've never had a list like this. Well, I've never had a list of anything I want to do before I die ever. That was until the doctor told me I have fifteen days to live. 

When I was told I wasn't going to live past fifteen days, I didn't know what to feel. I was scared, terrified, nervous, anxious, alone. But, the strongest feeling was emptiness. I've done nothing with my life. Absolutely nothing. I wake up, go to school, go home, and sleep. Then repeat and that was my life. Nothing more, nothing less. A normal fifteen boy's daily routine. 

I felt like I needed to do something with my life before I died in a handful of days. Luckily, the doctors are letting me stay at my house and do my normal activities, like go to school, because they're no machines to save me from dying. I began my list the day I got home from learning I was going to die:

-Give all my hair to a Cancer foundation  
-Paint someone naked  
-Meet the love of my life  
-Have sex with the love of my life  
-Drink alcohol  
-Smoke a cigarette  
-Get into a physical fight  
-Skip school  
-Vandalize

~

I sit alone in class looking over the nine things I want to do on my list. Meet the love of my life. Have sex with the love of my life. How am I suppose to do this in fourteen days. The other seven seem reasonable, no those two however. I'm too unattractive to find someone to love me enough to have sex with me, especially since I'm going through my punk-rock phase. I have both sides of my head shaved off and the small hair that's there is dyed platinum blonde and a weird mixture of a faux-hawk and backwards mullet going down the center of my head dyed black, and a fringe covering the right side of my face. My lip and nose are pierced, also something that pushes most people away from me. Most people in my school don't or want to talk to me. Finding someone to love me will be impossible in fifteen days.

"Class," my English teacher Mr. Ross calls over the chatter in the classroom. "We are very lucky to have a new student joining our class today. Please, make him feel welcome here. Try to talk to him or help him around the school." Mr. Ross opens the door he is standing in front of and reviling a perfect looking human creature. His hair is shoulder length and black, dyed blonde at the back of the top of his head. His eyes are olive green with a ring of yellow around his small pupils. An iron maiden shirt covers the small baby fat in his stomach area. He's carrying a sketch pad and pencils in his hand and a black bag slung over the opposite shoulder. 

"Class, this is Gerard Way." Mr. Ross continues. I hear the class say hello to him in unison, but I'm still staring, admiring every inch of this dexterous human. He smiles a little to the class and turns his head to me. We lock eyes and I immediately become a puddle of Frank. I'm lost in those beautiful olive green-yellow eyes of his. He's wonderful is the only thing I can think about him in that one instant. 

"Gerard," Mr. Ross continues, the name pulling my eyes away from the magnificent being I've laid eyes on. "You can sit next to..."

Me, me, me, me, me.

"Frank." I smile a larger than needed smile with my name falls out of my teacher's mouth.

Mr. Ross directs Gerard to his seat next mine. I'm biting my lip to keep from squealing like a thirteen years old fan girl as her otp (one true pairing) on a television show almost kiss.

~

The bell to end class rings at the end of class. I gather my stuff together shoving it in my bag and head for the door. I'm ten steps out the door when my hand is grabbed and help in a cold, soft hand. I pivot around and see Gerard standing there holding my hand in his as I being to blush like a grade school girl who has been kissed on the cheek by her "lover".

"Hey, Frank." Gerard speaks showing his little teeth as he smiles at me.

"H...Hi.." I stutter out as he continues to keep my hand in his. 

"Would you want to help me around the school? No one else really bothers to talk to me or look at me." He smiles towards me, making me wonder if he is making a joke or not because of how I was staring at him during English.

I feel my face grow redder as he smiles more at me. "Yeah, sure," I mutter sheepishly. He drops my hand and I feel my heart drop a little. "Where are you going next?" I ask as I step to his side and look the the white paper he holds in his hand. 

"Math with Mr. MacDougal," I say as I lead Gerard away from the English room. "Where'd you come from, Gerard?" I ask as we walk to his class.

"Newark," Gerard answers looking at the doors for his classroom.

"Oh," I mumbled, not being able to keep the conversation going. 

The rest of the walk to the classroom is silent. Gerard thanks me and goes to his class, and I walk away from him. Even though I only met Gerard forty minutes ago, I think I found the love of my life. I don't know anything about him, but I just have that feeling that he's the one.

~ 

Seven says have passed since Gerard and I started talking. I have seven more days to live and I have completed four of the things I want to do: smoke a cigarette, drink alcohol, give all my hair to cancer, and meet the love of my life, Gerard; even if he doesn't know it. 

Today, Gerard and I are skipping school and stay at his house since neither of his parents or his younger brother aren't home. I'm laying on Gerard's bed in his room while he is upstairs saying goodbye to his family. I climbed through the small window in his room when he told me it was okay to. I've been laying on his bed for probably ten minutes. But that's alright, I actually love his room. All the posters of bands and his own art hanging on the black painted walls.

He's an incredible artist, one of the best I've ever met; if not the best. He's better at drawing original characters than real people but he's not horrible at drawing real people; they just come out more cartoon like than what people really look like, but I love that about his style of drawing and sketching and painting. I love that every piece of art he does is so unrealistic and cartoon like. It's unique and very different than most styles of art.

Gerard comes into the room a few minutes after I look around his room for the billionth time. He sits on the bed with me, close to me. Very close. Our thighs were centimeters apart from touching. So, I guess it's not that close, but still pretty fucking close. 

"Frank," Gerard mutters quietly putting a warm hand on my knee. "Can I tell you something..."

I nod my head a little, blushing as Gerard grabs at the jeans covering my knee. Gerard looks up at me, his beautiful green-yellow eyes locking contact with mine. "T-This might be weird, since we just met a couple days ago but..." 

Gerard looked back down at his black jeans nervously. He moved his hand around slowly searching for mine to hold. Once he found my hand and grasped it tightly in his slightly shaking hand, he looked back up at. Only looking at me for a split second, he crashed his lips against mine. I'm shocked that he wanted to kiss me like I've been wanting to kiss him for a week. 

His hands move from my hands and to my red cheeks, cupping them in his soft hands. My cheeks grow redder and my arms find their through Gerard's forearms and around his neck. I feel Gerard's lip curve into a little smile as he deepens our kiss a little bit. Hesitating, I part my lips a little for Gerard's tongue to enter my mouth, which he immediately responded to by slipping his warm tongue into my mouth, running it over mine.

Gerard's hands start to wander all over my torso and back, running his hands over every part of my middle section. The place he went to most was my chest, running his palms over my chest, running his fingers down my chest, and keeping his hands there while we continued to kiss. 

I have no clue what to do, this is my first kiss. I keep my arms around his neck for the while, then I move my hands to his neck. Gerard breaks the kiss and kisses from the corner of my lips and all the way down to my neck, where he stays. He kisses my neck at first. Then, he gradually starts to nibble and suck. I tilt my head to the side giving Gerard more room and so his head isn't being squished between my head and shoulder.

About ten minutes after we first kissed, Gerard pulls from my neck, pushes me onto my back on his mattress, and sits on me with legs on either side of me. He doesn't straddle me yet, he continues to sit on me while he runs his fingers through my hair and slips his hands up my shirt, grabbing at my pale skin. 

Gerard slowly takes his shirt off, showing only a little of chest hair. His stomach came a little out hanging over his jeans. He takes the hem of my shirt and pulls it off over my head. Discarding the shirts, Gerard takes his pants off, and I do the same with mine. At this point, I know we're going to have sex, obviously. 

Keeping our boxers on our bodies for now, Gerard straddles me looking right down at me. Our eyes lock again and Gerard smiles that smile that I have come so well to know. "Frank..." He whispers quietly to keep this moment intimate. 

Gerard starts to caress the side of my head, grabbing locks f hair to examine while doing so. "Gerard..." I murmur cupping Gerard's cheek in my warm hands. 

"I want you..." He mumbles while he runs his fingertips down my cheeks.

I smile and my cheeks grower redder, and my erection harder. "I want you too..." I mutter quietly. 

Gerard smiles and kisses me again, only for a few seconds, but one of the best few seconds I've ever lived.

~

Five days later, I'm laying on my bed strumming my shitty acoustic guitar. I don't have to go to school because my mother says I should stay home. I've done everything on my list, besides paint someone naked; but I knew I wasn't going to do that from the beginning. As I lay on my sheets, it finally hits me: I'm going to die and there is nothing that can save me. No machine, no man, no superhero. Not even Gerard can save me. 

I stop strumming and stare at my wall blankly. I put the guitar down and look at my clock. Six fifty-two. Gerard is up by now and hopefully not in school yet. I text him quickly that he needs to come to my house as soon as possible and put my phone away. I lay on my bed curled in a ball and cry. 

I've known I only had two weeks and a day to live, but now that they day is almost here, I'm terrified. It's death. No stopping it. No continuing it. Nothing. You lay in the ground and rot away while people slowly, slowly forget that you even lived. And there is nothing I, or anyone else, can do to stop death from coming upon me.

Gerard knocks on my door about fifteen minutes later. Walking in and shutting the door behind him, he sits on my bed and rub my back soothingly as I continue to cry and cry and cry. 

"Frankie," Gerard murmurs quietly sitting me up and tucking the stray hairs away from my face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I hiccup before I begin to tell what's wrong and why I'm crying. "C-Can I tell you a-anything, Gerard..."

He bobs his head up and down, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Anything, Frankie. You can trust me." 

I hiccup again and look down at my horribly shaking hands. "Frankie," Gerard says softly tilting my head up slowly for me to look at him. 

I begin to cry more as I look into his gorgeous eyes. I put a shaking hand to his cheek and leave it there while I continue to weep. Gerard is frowning, but not in a disappointed way; in a nervous way. Like there is something I'm not telling him, which there is. "You have b-beautiful eyes, G-Gerard..." I mumble through my hiccups and stammers of tears. 

Gerard gives me a crooked smile and kisses my lips softly for a couple seconds. Then his smile fades from his face and he's frowning again. "Tell me, Frank." He's serious now. He needs to know what's wrong with me before he cries as well, I see the tears forming in he lovely eyes. 

I hesitate and crawl in his arms and make myself comfortable against his warm body. "Gerard," I cry a little more and stop speaking for a few seconds. "I-I h-have two days t-to live..."

Gerard freezes, completely. Rubbing my back, swaying, breathing. Everything. "O-Oh..." He muttered a few minutes after silence. 

I hiccup and bury my face deep into his chest. "I-I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you..." I mumble into his chest trying to calm down. 

"Shh, i-it's okay. But how?" Gerard asks squeezing me trying to comfort me.

"I-I have a heart p-problem..." 

Gerard sighs and rubs my back still. Kissing my head, he starts to sing to me quietly as I lay in his arms feeling safe; like nothing could harm me. Not even death.

~ 

Gerard hasn't left my side for the past two or three days, only to pee about two times a day. He's held me in his arms while I slept and while he slept, while he fed me and while we were just sitting there talking. I've only known Gerard for fourteen days but it feels like we've know each other for so much more than two weeks.

It's my last day of life. My mother is kneeling next to me holding my hand, Gerard on my bed holding me like he has been, and my father sitting at my desk near my mother. 

He loves me, I know he does, he just can't cope with any of his feelings. He hates showing he's scared, or sad. He thinks they're weak emotions that no one should feel because they'll make you look like a coward. 

My mother is sobbing like a child who's dog got hit by a car. I don't blame her. I'm her only son and since my parents split up a couple years ago, I'm the only person in her life. She doesn't have any girlfriends from her job because she doesn't want to become close with them and then have them leave her like my father did. Now that I'm dying, she realizes she'll be alone for the remainder of her life. She has zero social skills. I'm surprised she can communicate with her boss with her horrible social skills because of what my father did to her.

My heart is basically eating me alive while I lay on my bed with my family surrounding me. I'm weak, I can't even sit up on my own I'm so weak. My skin has gone paler than it has ever been. My breath is hitched and shaky. I can barely speak in the condition I'm in. 

"Frank," Gerard says taking my hand into his, grasping it gently. 

I look over at my boyfriend's tear stained face weakly. He kisses my forehead gently before whispering. "I love you..."

I smile very weakly and mumble "I love you too, G-Gerard."

My mother puts her other hand on my knee still weeping like a baby. "I-I love y-you, Frankie..."

"I-I love you too, m-mommy.." Calling her the childish name for a mother always made her happy, feeling like I was a child again. But this time, she just weeps more. 

I look at my father. He's looking down obviously trying not to cry. "D-Dad..." I say, my voice growing weaker. It's my last few minutes, I can tell; and so can everyone else. 

He looks at me and hiccups a little, not crying just yet. "I-I love you too, D-dad. I-I know I d-don't show it b-but I r-really do."

I break him. He begins sobbing, but not worse than my mom. He puts his hands to his face and cries. I frown a little, but at least I know he's thinking about me now.

I cuddle against Gerard weakly and squeezes my mom's hand. It's time. My mother cries more and kisses my forehead gently and whispers about how she loves me so much and that she'll never forget me. My father walks over and kisses my head, saying that although he never got to see me reach the goals I had set for myself in life, he's so proud of me and he loves me a lot. Gerard kisses my lips lightly, pulling from them a few seconds later. He tells me that wherever I go to not forget about him, and if I can, visit him while I'm a ghost. 

I smile more than I have in weeks. My vision grows darker and blurry.

"F-Frankie," Gerard sobs. "D-Don't l-leave us..."

But it's too late. Darkness is over taking my sight. I hear sobbing and yelling and fear from the three people I love the most. I feel complete happiness and I feel like I'm floating, even flying. Like I'm lifted from the bed. It's a spectacular feeling. But nothing will ever compare to being held in the arms by Gerard Way. Nothing.


End file.
